Sleepovers
by Taoris
Summary: Sakura is invited over to her bestfriends house for a classical sleepover. Unkown to the host, Sakura harbors a crush on her and tries to lighten the feeling by relieving some tension. (SakuIno) (SakuHinaIno)


AN: (Honestly I didn't revise this very well) This came to my head as my friend talked about sleepovers and lesbians...enjoy~

I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot line

Everything had started out fine. Sakura had made sure she looked perfect before she left for Ino's house and had even brought snacks. The blush on her face was not due to Ino who had opened the door with a wide charming smile on her face. The stuff was just kind of heavy and the night was surprisingly warm. Ino said her name excitedly and pulled her inside. It all had went downhill from that point on. They had the entire house to themselves and Sakura wasn't sure if that was good or bad. There would be no one to stop her from doing something to her friend and she was suddenly reminded of the fact when Ino changed into her rather suggestive pajamas and snuggled up to her while they watched movies.

At some point 50 Shades had come on and Ino had kept talking about the things that were happening to Anastisia and Sakura found herself imaging an underlying tone in Ino's voice. Sakura knew at that point she was imagining things when she felt Ino's hand stroking her thigh,it was probably an accident and she should not dwell on it. After that ordeal they laid there and talked about everything that came to their minds. A permanent blush had coated her face since there hands brushed every so often. Sakura had thought the torture was over until Ino pulled out DDR.

That was another problem entirely. The songs had gotten scarily provocative this year and Ino's body moved fluidly with the people on the screen. There was a part where Ino had to rub against Sakura and the pink haired girl nearly screamed when Ino did so. After an hour if playing games and dancing the two had gotten tired so they decided to go to bed. After a small fight about who would take the floor they ended up sharing the bed.

And now Sakura was staring at the ceiling of her best friend's room,searching for...well she didn't know what. Anything that took her mind off of Ino. The blond girl layed next to her in the bed sleeping quietly,her body touching Sakura's. She hadn't been able to sleep for almost three hours now because of the girl next to her. Ever since they turned sixteen Sakura had become more aware of her feelings for her best friend of almost 11 years now. Sakura bit her lips as she thought about the hardly decent thoughts that she had recently been having. Ever since she had dreamed about Ino the week before,fantasies had clouded her mind.

"Sakura,I think you're beautiful."

Sakura glared at the ceiling and clenched her fist. Why her? Ino was a really sweet girl, Sakura had learned long ago that she would do anything to help her friend. Ino beautiful with her adorable smile and gentle eyes that seemed to shine. made Sakura Maybe she should distance herself. She had barely finished the thought when her heart clenched in her chest. O No,she would not throw away eleven years away because of a crush. Sakura was focused on of her thoughts when Ino unconsciously rubbed her chest. The blond girl buried her face in Sakura's neck and let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Heat raised in her cheeks as Ino's hands tightened and loosened on her chest. She tried to gently move the girls hands but she only responded by squeezing harder. The girl relaxed and went back to her sneaking movements.

Sakura listened for Ino's breath,silently tugging her shorts down over her hips. Sakura's fingers trembled as she placed them between her thighs and touched herself next to her best friend. She let out a soft sigh at the feeling before she caught herself and focused on Ino. The blond girl was still asleep with her chest pressed against Sakura's shoulder and hands almost lying on her chest. Soft pink lips were parted alluringly,her warm breath fanning across Sakura's neck. The warm of her body and breath only served to further excite Sakura and cause her to hurry her movements. She stroked herself with the thought of Ino and the feel of her body in her mind.

Moans spilled from Sakura mouth as the intense feeling in her stomach built. She stiffened when Ino purred into her ear. "Sakura" Sakura quickly moved her hands so she could fix her clothing as embarrassed tears came to her eyes. She couldn't say a thing as bright blue eyes stared into her. Sakura's lungs screamed for air and she realized she hadn't been breathing when she took a shuddering breath. "Ino,I'm sorry,I just-" Sakura's eyes widened when Ino leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

"Why are you sorry,Sakura? I actually want to thank you for letting me hear such wonderful noises." The pair stared at each other with a look of mutual thought. "Since when?" Ino sheepishly tugged on a lock of her own hair,"Since you kissed me in seventh grade. Remember our 'BFF' wedding?" Sakura grinned to herself at the memory and jumped when Ino placed a swift kiss on her cheek. "I've been wanting to kiss you for the past what,four years?"

Sakura gathered her courage and pressed their lips together. Ino smiled against her mouth and licked her bottom lip. Sakura obediently opened her mouth and tangled her hands in Ino's hair. Ino tasted sweet and her tongue was soft against Sakura's own. The blond girl gently pushed Sakura against the pillows without disconnecting them from each other. Nimble fingers stroked her face and eventually moved to her neck. They lightly skimmed over her skin,leaving a trail of fire in their wake. All the while,their tongues danced an elaborate tango in Sakura's mouth. Ino kept pushing until Sakura laid back completely against the pillows and she was situated between her legs.

Ino had made her way to Sakura's hip and was now scratching the skin. Ino pulled back and moved down until she was faced with Sakura's stomach. She looked up at girl for any sign of protest and was meet with a look of rapture. Emerald eyes were staring down at her intensely as Ino pushed her shirt up. The room was silently as Sakura removed her shirt completely,revealing her bra and once again looked down at the girl between her legs. She could no longer comprehend what was happening as Ino kissed her stomach and tongued her belly button. The act was curiously arousing and Sakura whimpered as Ino continued.

Ino hooked her fingers on the waistband if Sakura's shorts and panties with another questioning glance upward. Sakura nodded and slowly her garments were pulled down and her intimate self exposed. Ino smiled at the neatly trimmed patch of soft pink hair and spread her thighs wider so that she could see everything. Sakura was wet with arousal and her clit was completely engorged. Sakura put a fist in her mouth and used her other hand to grip Ino's hai as warm air was blown over her clit. Ino licked her labia slowly,savoring the sweet taste on her tongue.

Her tongue found Sakura's entrance and drew circles around it before sinking in. Sakura's head hid the headboard as she felt the slick object enter her. Ino massaged her walls with her tongue and used a finger to circle her throbbing pearl. Sakura cursed as Ino pulled back only to latch onto her clit and slip her fingers inside of her. Ino suckled roughly and slammed her fingers in and out of the gasping girl. The sudden change of pace made her body quiver and her breath to catch in her throat. Her orgasm was approaching quickly and Ino doubled her ministrations as Sakura tried to speak. "I-Ino"

Ino pounded her g-spot and lavished her clit with attention. The rolling waves that had been building up spilt over Sakura from head to toe as she orgasmed with a slight scream. Ino did not let up on her movement,just slowed down. Her fingers were still leisurely sliding inside of her and tongue still stimulating her clit with deliberate movements when Sakura relaxed against the pillows again. Ino moved away when Sakura stopped trembling and met her eager lips with a sweet kiss.


End file.
